


C'era una volta una principessa

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta una principessa

C’era una volta… un re?  
  
Sì, e un re piuttosto importante, anche.   
Il suo regno era molto grande, ricco, potente, ben governato. Non c’erano ingiustizie, i campi erano fertili, i fiumi ricchi di pesci, nessuno faceva la fame e il commercio con i regni confinanti andava a meraviglia.   
Nei borsellini degli abitanti, e soprattutto nelle casse dello stato, continuavano ad entrare monete d’oro e d’argento, a “una tira l’altra”, neanche fossero ciliegie.    
L’esercito era fedele, ben pagato, ben addestrato e numeroso; però non serviva a molto.  
Infatti, il regno era così unito e stabile che tutti gli abitanti lo avrebbero difeso, e un’invasione si sarebbe rivelata una tremenda faticaccia; e una faticaccia inutile, per giunta, perché dopo un’invasione lunga, combattuta e difficile come quella che si sarebbe resa necessaria per conquistarlo, del regno non sarebbe rimasto abbastanza neppure per ripagare le spese, figurarsi guadagnarci. Del resto, è sempre difficile guadagnare davvero, in una guerra. Portano tutte più disastri che vantaggi.   
  
Il re era molto soddisfatto del suo regno in generale, e in particolare di sua figlia, che era proprio la principessina che ogni re sognerebbe, bella, buona, intelligente e simpatica… e ubbidiente, anche se non sempre, e di sicuro non per quanto riguardava le cose che non le piacevano.   
Per esempio, odiava le lezioni di ballo, e anche se sapeva che saper ballare bene è importante per una principessa, cercava sempre di sgattaiolare via. Non che ballare le sembrasse difficile, o che le riuscisse male: ma sembrava che le lezioni di ballo capitassero sempre in giornate particolarmente belle, e lei doveva starsene al chiuso a fare passetti e riverenze quando avrebbe potuto cogliere fiori, giocare con i suoi gatti e i suoi coniglietti, o starsene semplicemente seduta sotto un albero a cercare di capire come potesse, una cosa con una corteccia così dura, avere delle foglie così morbide e fresche.  
  
Ma il re era molto saggio, e sapeva che le principesse sono bambine, e poi ragazze e donne, come tutte le altre, e come tutte le altre hanno il diritto di avere dei gusti precisi.   
  
Fatto sta che la principessa cresceva, appunto, da bambina a ragazza, e prima ancora che il re si fosse abituato all’idea di vederla adulta era già ora di trovarle un marito.   
  
Ora, dovete sapere che i matrimoni delle principesse, in genere, non hanno molto a che spartire con un grande amore; hanno molto più a che vedere con la politica. Bisogna scegliere un principe di un regno che non sia troppo piccolo (per la principessa sarebbe un brutto peggioramento, senza contare il rischio che il marito si irriti ad essere considerato meno importante della donna che ha sposato, e a forza di brontolare le diventi antipatico), ma nemmeno troppo grande, perché il re padre ci farebbe la figura di un parente povero, e si sentirebbe sempre a disagio davanti a sua figlia. A volte si sceglie di imparentarsi con un regno (eh sì: quando si sposano principi e principesse, si sposano anche i loro regni) con cui si è sempre stati in pace; a volte proprio con uno con cui sta rischiando la guerra, nel disperato tentativo di evitarla. Non bisognerebbe nemmeno scegliere un regno troppo lontano, perché se uno dei due venisse attaccato l’altro non farebbe in tempo a mandare il suo esercito in aiuto. Ma, d’altra parte, anche un regno troppo vicino può dare dei problemi: si rischia che la nuova regina, attirata dalla poca strada da fare, passi più tempo in visita al suo palazzo paterno che in quello del marito, e finisca con l’attirare le antipatie dei suoi nuovi sudditi, ai quali potrebbe dare l’impressione che a lei non importi niente di loro.   
  
Insomma, è una decisione molto complessa, e che non lascia troppo spazio ai sentimenti.   
  
Questo re, però, come abbiamo già detto, era molto saggio e voleva che sua figlia potesse scegliere un marito in base ai suoi gusti (che erano molto precisi; anche questo mi sembra di averlo già detto).   
  
Per fortuna, essendo un re così importante, poteva permettersi di scegliere fra tutti i principi del mondo; così un bel giorno si fece portare dal Gran Ciambellano il “Libro Delle Dinastie” (una specie di pagine gialle dei regni), andò nel suo studio e cominciò a prendere appunti.   
  
Eliminò dalla lista tutti i regni troppo piccoli (erano molti) e troppo grandi (erano solo due o tre); quelli troppo lontani, quelli troppo vicini, quelli con un brutto clima (teneva molto alla salute di sua figlia), quelli con una politica instabile (ci teneva che i suoi nipotini avessero il futuro assicurato) e quelli i cui principi erano cattivi o stupidi o ancora bambini.   
  
E, ovviamente, quelli che avevano solo principesse.   
  
Ne restavano comunque un bel po’, e tutti ugualmente vantaggiosi dal punto di vista delle alleanze politiche. Quindi fece spedire un invito a ciascuno di loro, e poi chiamò sua figlia per spiegarle la situazione.   
  
“Mia cara”, le disse “il tempo passa ed è ora che tu prenda marito. Ho invitato qui circa centocinquanta principi, che verranno per corteggiarti. Non possono lasciare i loro regni troppo a lungo, per cui si fermeranno da noi solo un mese; questo significa che non avrai molto tempo per fare la tua scelta. Di conseguenza è importante che tu rifletta bene, perché chiunque di loro sia il tuo sposo, tu e lui dovrete regnare insieme per il resto dei vostri giorni. Desidero con tutto il cuore che tu non abbia a pentirti, in futuro, della decisione presa.”  
  
La principessa promise che sarebbe stata molto prudente, e quando i principi cominciarono ad arrivare si mise ad ascoltarli, e ad osservarli, con estrema attenzione.   
Ce n’erano davvero di tutti i tipi, e tutti così diversi tra loro che, ammise con se stessa, sarebbe stato ben strano non trovarne neanche uno che le piaceva più degli altri. Il problema era solo quello di trovarlo in tempo. Così iniziò a cercarlo.   
  
Ma la varietà era così tanta da far girare la testa. Erano di tutte le età (alcuni anche un po’ più giovani di lei, ma non aveva molta importanza), di tutte le stature, di tutti i colori di pelle, capelli e occhi. Ce n’erano con la barba e senza, muscolosi e snelli, biondi, bruni, castani e rossi, cacciatori, poeti, guerrieri, artisti, filosofi. Chi le mandava fiori, chi lettere, chi regali che pensava le avrebbero toccato il cuore, chi stabiliva i turni per farle delle serenate. Chi le raccontava del suo palazzo sul mare, chi delle sue sconfinate foreste. Chi ballava meglio degli altri (negli ultimi anni, la principessa aveva un po’ cambiato idea riguardo al ballo) e chi amava moltissimo i bambini.   
  
E tutti senza eccezione, la trovavano bellissima, affascinante, incantevole.   
Non che fossero tutti follemente innamorati di lei; se così fosse stato, il semplice fatto di sceglierne uno avrebbe spezzato il cuore a tutti gli altri, e la principessa si sentiva male solo all’idea.   
Però erano tutti fermamente intenzionati ad innamorarsi di lei subito dopo la cerimonia nuziale, appena sicuri che non sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo.   
  
Così, fra una festa e un pic-nic, passavano i giorni, e presto arrivò la fine del mese.   
  
La principessa promise che il mattino dopo avrebbe rivelato la sua scelta, e tutti i principi promisero a loro volta che avrebbero augurato ogni bene agli sposi e che si sarebbero goduti in allegria il banchetto di nozze, prima di far ritorno a casa.   
La principessa andò a letto, ma non per dormire.  
Passò tutta la notte a pensare ai principi, ricordando il consiglio di suo padre, cercando di immaginare la sua vita futura con ciascuno di loro, anno dopo anno, e cosa si sarebbero detti quando non ci fossero state questioni di governo di cui parlare, e i giorni di brutto tempo e di mal di testa. Poi, finalmente, riuscì ad addormentarsi.   
  
La mattina dopo, con l’aria stanca ma serena e decisa, comunicò a tutti la sua decisione…e ci fu una enorme sorpresa generale, ma il più sorpreso di tutti fu lo sposo prescelto.   
  
Era un principe mago, studioso della natura e degli incantesimi per controllare il clima e tenere lontane le grandinate dai campi; molto istruito, certo, ma un po’ limitato in confronto a quelli che le avevano mandato dei madrigali e dei poemi in suo onore. Non era né giovane né bello, e neppure particolarmente allegro, anzi, aveva quasi quarant’anni, e l’espressione sempre molto seria. Non si era nemmeno fatto molto notare: aveva giusto conversato un po’ con la principessa, giusto cinque o sei volte, ascoltandola con attenzione ma senza farle più complimenti o cortesie degli altri.  
Insomma, gli altri principi non riuscivano nemmeno a capire come avesse fatto la principessa ad accorgersi di lui in mezzo a tutti quanti loro, figurarsi a decidere di sposarlo… Però mantennero le loro promesse: augurarono ogni bene agli sposi di tutto cuore, e si godettero il banchetto di nozze… fino all’ultima fetta di torta e fino all’ultimo bicchiere di vino. Poi tornarono ai loro regni, e anche la principessa fece i bagagli e partì verso la sua nuova casa, dove si ambientò in men che non si dica.   
  
Lei e il marito si abituarono l’una all’altro, impararono a conoscersi e a capirsi, ebbero dei meravigliosi bambini (non perché fossero principini, è ovvio: i bambini sono _tutti_ meravigliosi). Fra una cosa e l’altra diventarono anche re e regina e governarono insieme, giorno dopo giorno, senza mai litigare, perché anche quando non erano d’accordo su qualcosa si ascoltavano con attenzione e rispetto.   
Erano così felici insieme che il re non riusciva a capacitarsi di essere stato tanto fortunato, e un giorno, dopo aver festeggiato il loro ennesimo anniversario, prese il coraggio a due mani (potrà sembrarvi strano, ma in certe cose era veramente timido) e le chiese perché avesse scelto proprio lui, che cos’avesse fatto lui, di tanto speciale, da meritarsi la sua attenzione anche solo per cinque minuti, fra centocinquantaquattro principi (questo era il numero esatto) tutti così diversi fra loro.   
La regina lo guardò, felice che lui non se ne fosse reso conto, perché questo dimostrava, come del resto lei aveva sempre saputo, che non era stato un comportamento intenzionale, ma spontaneo e venuto dal cuore.   
E gli disse:   
“La notte prima di rivelare la mia scelta ho riflettuto a lungo.   
E tu hai ragione: a parte il fatto che tutti voi volevate sposarmi, gli altri erano tutti molto diversi fra loro; diversi in tutto tranne che in una cosa in cui erano tutti uguali, tutti tranne te.   
Tutti loro, tutti senza eccezione, hanno corteggiato la principessa.   
Tu hai parlato con  me.”


End file.
